Love at First Fight
by fiftysixmirrors
Summary: FemNaru, SasuNaru and a bit of OOC-ness


**Love at First… **_**Fight?  
**_A _Naruto_ Fan Fiction  
By: Lady Sunflower _Formerly NeoWorld_

_**Warning: **_FemNaru and a bit of fluffiness. And a sprinkle of OOC-ness.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I _do __not_ in any way, shape or form own _Naruto_.

_**A/N:**_ Third time's the charm. This is the third time I'm self editing this story, so I hope it'll be better than ever. I feel as though my writing has gotten better, so I am aiming to become a beta for anyone who needs it.

There sits a fifteen year old boy, _trying_ to write a letter to one Uzumaki Natsumi. There are pieces of crumpled paper scattered all around him. He is seated at a desk that is covered with scattered papers and a lamplight is perched precariously on a stack of books. There is a small trash can situated next to the desk; the area around it is littered with the remains of torn-up letters along with the crust of a ham-and-cheese sandwich and an empty bottle of water.

_Natsumi, I know I've always acted like I hated you, but—_

Another letter goes into the growing pile of crumple paper.

'No, no, I can't say that. Let's see here...'

_Dear Natsumi, _

_Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I've always loved you—_

'No, _no_, _**no**_! This is _impossible_!' Another letter becomes confetti.

His name is Uchiha Sasuke and he is in love. With an idiot. An idiot he has known for ten years. And he _just_ figured out he liked her.

Well, he hadn't known she was a girl till this very year.

So yeah.

You might be wondering _why_ he didn't know she was a girl.

It all went like this.

Fifteen years ago, Kyuubi —the nine-tailed fox demon— attacked Konoha. And on that day, Uzumaki Natsumi was born as the 4th Hokage's only child.

And subsequent became the host of the Kyuubi. But, something else also happened. She became Uzumaki _Naruto_, a _male_.

How? A genjutsu was set upon her. It was a genjutsu that only worked when the person was conscious. If they were unconscious, the genjutsu wouldn't work. If they wanted to remove the genjutsu while conscious, they would have to wait till after puberty. Then, if they chose to, they could keep up with it until they were ready to go without it.

Apparently, the Fourth thought that it would make the girl's life easier.

No such luck.

It made the girl's life much, _much_ harder.

After going shopping —and receiving rotten items— _Naruto_ would walk back to _his _apartment. On the way back, no matter what secluded route _he _took, _he _would always be ambushed. Civilians and shinobi alike would try to beat the small child. After that,_ he _would crawl back to his small lodging space.

It was on one of those days that Uchiha Sasuke met Uzumaki _Natsumi_ for the first time.

He was walking along the dirt road that led to the Uchiha compound past the lake, kicking a pebble as he walked. That's when he saw it.

Or rather, _her_.

Shelay there, face down in the grass. So Sasuke took the liberty of poking the (_dead?_) body with a stick.

And was promptly punched in the face.

And that was the last time Sasuke saw Uzumaki Natsumi.

But it was the first, and only, time he saw the back of Uzumaki Naruto.

Until a few days ago.

Well, now that you know that, it's time to get back to the matter at hand.

You see, that idiot was his first kiss... and since that day, he hasn't been able to keep _Naruto_ out of his mind. Except they were thoughts about how he would kill the blond-haired bastard.

Before, he thought himself as asexual, since he hadn't felt anything for anyone. But since a few days ago, he realized he was still asexual, just attracted to this one _special_ person.

_Natsumi,_

_You and I have been through a lot together, and I'm sorry that I almost killed you because of my hunger for power. Because of me—_

'If I do it this way, it'll take too long. If I take her out for ramen, she'll probably agree and I'll be able to tell her then.' were Sasuke's thoughts as he walked down the street to Natsumi's apartment. Then, he pondered on how to ask her. 'Should I be polite? Should I act normal? If I act different, she'll probably know something's up. I'll just act normally.'

"Natsumi! You home?" Then, I heard a large crash and a rush of footsteps towards the door.

"Who is it?" I smiled.

She's such an idiot... is that why I like her so?

"Hmm… let's see. You'll never guess. I am the most popular guy in-"

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you'd want to have some ramen with me."

"You? Well, Iruka-sensei just took me out for some yesterday. Of course I'll go! Ramen's the best~! "

I smirked. "Well, are you ready? Because I wanna go now. I'm hungry."

"Okay." She opened the door and walked outside to join me.

She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater with ¾ sleeves, her favorite pair of orange shorts and her combat boots. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with her bang pinned back with a few bobby pins so that she could see.

As we walked towards the ramen shop, things were pretty awkward. I'd look at her face and then she'd glance over at me and then I'd turn my head. Gosh, those eyes of hers captivate me. Such a beautiful shade of crystalline blue...

"Sasuke is something wrong?" she said, looking concerned. Why would she ever be concerned around me? We aren't even really friends...

"Yeah, dobe."

"Teme, are you sure it's nothing? Because you're acting really strange..."

"It's nothing. What, can I not hang out with you just as friends? Is it a crime?"

"Hey, don't lose your cool. I was just wondering, geez." I sighed. I had done it. She probably doesn't like me anyway. I can't take it anymore! Something has to be said!

"Natsumi, do you like me?" I asked quietly in her ear, eyes shut, slowly met my lips with her own in a tender, caring kiss.

"Does this answer your question?" she questioned, smiling, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I thought you didn't like me since I was always mean to you... but since you were my first kiss... it was weird... since you were a guy then, but, I couldn't get you off my mind."

"Same here." She said while winking at me. I reached for her hand and held it softly.

"Thank you, Natsumi."

_End_


End file.
